


如履薄冰【和谐肉部分】

by jar3c_lol



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉肉肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	如履薄冰【和谐肉部分】

5\. Bombshell

在巴基来之前，斯蒂夫已经尽力将他的公寓收拾干净了。说实在的，他的公寓大部分是被萨姆弄乱了，萨姆试图把他的公寓也变成一个“萨姆的羞耻爱好藏品馆”，他花了好长时间把萨姆带过来的九十年代百老汇歌舞片的典藏碟藏起来。再就是他那些堆在床上的衣物，他一股脑把它们塞进了衣橱，并确保它们不会跑出来。巴基已经把那家中餐厅的电话发给他了，他在半小时前点了两份宫保鸡丁和炒面。正当他把《虎胆龙威1》的影碟塞进碟机里时，门铃响了。斯蒂夫重重地捋了捋头发。

门开了。巴基看起来非常的——有精神；他平时都是一股没睡醒的样子，头发凌乱，看人的样子像是要把他们暗杀。巴基穿了一件简单的白色T恤，外面套一件皮衣，深灰色的牛仔裤，手里抱着一个大大的头盔。想必巴基也整理过了他的长发，因为在摘下头盔后依旧保持这种完美的发型是不可能的。斯蒂夫意识到自己盯着他看的时间好像太久了，他连忙闪身让巴基进来。

巴基把他的头盔递给斯蒂夫，向四处看了看，打量着他的公寓。斯蒂夫庆幸自己住的地方还算是正式，而不是什么和几个朋友合租，房间里到处都是啤酒瓶和大麻之类的。他有预感巴基不会喜欢这样的，他看起来也许很随便很凌乱，但斯蒂夫相信巴基是一个很严肃的人。他带着巴基在公寓里转了一圈，给他看自己小小的厨房和小小的卫生间，最后他们来到他的房间门口。

“这是我的房间。”斯蒂夫打开门，他们走了进去。巴基第一眼就发现了他放在桌子上的画。

“你会画画？”巴基拿起最上面的一张，斯蒂夫走过去坐在床上，看着巴基一张一张翻看着他的画。在里面没有什么他耻于见人的东西，他曾经画过巴基，但是他已经把它藏在了安全的地方。

“你画的很好。”巴基小心地把他的画放回原位，像那些东西是某种宝贵的艺术品一样。斯蒂夫笑了。

“谢谢你，”斯蒂夫说，“大多数人都会说不务正业。”

“这看上去像是真的好东西，我不明白。”斯蒂夫觉得他指的应该是他不明白别人说他的画是不务正业。“你为什么不去画画，却来教滑冰？”

“画画赚不到钱，”斯蒂夫很诚实地回答。现在艺术是越来越不值钱了，他也不得不舍弃他从童年一直延续到现在的爱好，转而当一个滑冰教练——还只是一个助教。不过也是因此他遇到了巴基，他没什么可后悔的。“我还要赚钱吃饭。并且我还想买辆车，光画画是赚不到足够的钱的。”

“也对。”巴基说。这时候门铃响了，斯蒂夫想应该是外卖的来了。他把巴基从他房里带出去，下楼去了。

等他上来的时候，巴基已经在沙发里坐好了，面前摆了两瓶啤酒。斯蒂夫不知道他从哪拿的啤酒，但他发现自己对“巴基可能翻了我的东西”这个想法毫不在意。斯蒂夫把外卖盒子在他们面前摆好，打开筷子开始吃饭。

“我随便点的，不知道你喜不喜欢。”斯蒂夫看着巴基用筷子拔弄着他的面。

“那家店的东西都很好吃，我不挑剔。”巴基说，挑起来一大筷子面，塞进嘴里。

“所以，你知道我是个滑冰教练，我最好的朋友是萨姆，我有一群令人头疼的学生；我一个人然后我喜欢画画，”他们沉默地吃了一会，然后斯蒂夫抬起头，示意地看着巴基，“而你，我除了认识娜塔莎——好吧那也不算认识，我什么也不知道了。”

巴基看了他一眼，放下筷子：“我叫巴基，我的全名是詹姆斯 · 布坎南 · 巴恩斯，我今年二十七岁；我最好的朋友是娜塔莎 · 罗曼诺夫，我和她都在一家外贸公司工作；我现住在科尼公寓1105室，一个人，”巴基停下来换了口气，“我的爱好是篮球和打CS游戏，我喜欢金毛犬，我不喜欢猫；我空余时间会和娜塔莎去酒吧，我没有什么朋友。”巴基说完，冷冷地看着他，“这足够了吗？”

斯蒂夫叹了口气：“巴基，”他探身握住巴基微微颤抖的手，巴基没有退缩。“我不是想要知道你的人生故事，我只想让你和我说话。”

“我可以谈话，”巴基说，嘴角不自然地撅起来。“我只是很紧张。”

“为什么要紧张？”斯蒂夫一直觉得自己有一张和善的脸，他不知道自己是不是把巴基吓到了。

“因为你。”巴基说，直勾勾地看着他，“我不知道娜塔莎有没有告诉你——”

“她告诉我了。”斯蒂夫说，看着巴基害羞的样子，觉得他可爱极了。

“好。”巴基说，又开始拨弄他的食物。斯蒂夫觉得，这个对话如果再进行下去，那他们俩当中的气氛就不能更尴尬了。

“我们看电影吧，我有《虎胆龙威》的第一部。”斯蒂夫说，起身去关了灯，顺手拿了遥控器，点击了“播放”。巴基在他旁边小声的应和了一声，蜷缩在了沙发里。

电影很棒，真的，斯蒂夫起码看了几十遍了，他甚至可以说出每一个东西在每一个场景的位置。他敢说旁边的巴基也看了很多遍了，因为他的一些小动作让他不容忽视。电影放到一半的时候斯蒂夫才意识到巴基抱着他左边的胳膊。斯蒂夫只注意到巴基的脚在茶几下不安地摇晃着，完全没有注意到自己的胳膊已经到了他的怀里。他侧过头，看着巴基的头发蹭着他的肩膀，他不由自主伸出手，覆上了巴基的脸。

巴基猛地颤了一下，但他没有动。斯蒂夫把他的胳膊从巴基怀里抽出来，覆上了巴基的另一半脸，让他看着自己。他知道的下一件事就是巴基躺在沙发上，他压在巴基身上，舌头伸进了巴基的嘴里。

巴基尝起来一股中餐、啤酒和牙膏的混合味道，他的嘴唇柔软，让斯蒂夫止不住地吮吸。巴基张开嘴，回应着他的吻，把手伸进斯蒂夫的上衣，在他的腰上抚摸。斯蒂夫移开嘴唇，沿着他下巴的轮廓一直吻到脖子，扯开巴基的皮衣，把一个个吻印在他胸前苍白的皮肤上。巴基呻吟了一声，用腿环住了斯蒂夫的腰，用手拽着他的衣服，努力把它往上推，直到自己的手触碰到斯蒂夫的皮肤。他们重重的喘息声在拥挤的沙发间听起来格外大声，斯蒂夫可以感受到自己胯间的分身已经抬起来头。他在巴基扯着他脑后的头发时才发现这件事的走向。他深吸一口气，从巴基的胸前抬起头来。

“我们不能这样，”斯蒂夫喘着气说，像是每一个词都在消耗他的生命。“这进展太快了。”

“不快，”巴基说着，伸手想把斯蒂夫拉下来，但是斯蒂夫的力气打的惊人，他死活不动，尽管他的勃起已经顶着了巴基的腹部。“这是第三次约会。三次约会后做爱，这很符合标准。”

“什么？哪里三次？”斯蒂夫看起来是不会放过这个话题了。巴基叹了口气。

“第一次我摔倒，第二次我来上你的课，”巴基说的简洁极了，他真的不想在解释这件事上多花时间。“第三次就是这次。”巴基说完就扯着斯蒂夫的皮带把他往下拉，这次斯蒂夫没有抵抗。

“唔——巴基等等！”斯蒂夫赶在自己失去理智之前说。巴基不情愿地回答：“怎么？”

“我们应该到床上去。”斯蒂夫说。如果他们真的要做，他可不希望动作被这个小小的沙发限制。

“好主意。”巴基快速回答。

他们在去房间的路上还在亲吻，盲目地把嘴压上可以触及到的对方的每一寸皮肤。路上碰倒了好几只椅子，但是斯蒂夫一点也不在乎。

一进门巴基就把斯蒂夫推倒在床上，在斯蒂夫震惊的目光下爬上他的大腿，嘴唇压上了他的勃起。我的天呐。斯蒂夫觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了。巴基把他的裤子拉链拉开，褪到膝盖处，然后把嘴唇贴上他勃起的轮廓，一只手在他的大腿内侧轻轻画着圈，顺着斯蒂夫的神经带给他一阵震颤。巴基用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的前端，就当斯蒂夫以为巴基就要一直这样逗弄他的时候，巴基一把拉下斯蒂夫的内裤，把他的整个勃起都纳入口中。斯蒂夫不由自主地拽住了巴基的头发。

这就像是你心中最羞耻的愿望成真了，斯蒂夫想，这感觉、我的天哪、这感觉棒呆了。巴基正吮吸着他的前端，用口水湿润了他的整个柱身。他一只手揉捏着他的双球，一边用舌尖挤压着他的马眼。斯蒂夫深吸一口气，加大了手中的力度。巴基抬起头看着他，他才注意到到自己拉得太用力了。

“抱歉，”斯蒂夫松开手，巴基又低下头去。这回巴基整张嘴都包裹住了斯蒂夫的阴茎，他的嘴不断地运动，每一次都抵到最深处。斯蒂夫发出一声闷哼。

斯蒂夫低头看向巴基，巴基正侧躺在他腿间，不断吮吸着他的阴茎，一只手伸到下面去抚慰自己，斯蒂夫看到巴基的下身已经渗出了前液。斯蒂夫觉得自己看着这个场景就会射出来。他突然一把拉起巴基，把他按到自己身下，侵上了他的嘴唇。他用手把他们的下身握到一起，上下撸动着，吞下巴基发出的每一声呻吟。他的嘴唇重新回到巴基的胸膛，挑逗着他敏感的乳头，没有了斯蒂夫的抑制，巴基张大了嘴大声地喘息。他感到他们的身体越来越热，他们的下身也越来越胀。

“斯蒂夫、操我。斯蒂夫、”巴基在他身下吞吞吐吐地说，用手环住了斯蒂夫脖子。斯蒂夫抬起头。

“你、确定？”斯蒂夫现在也不能完整地说出一句话了。他看到巴基猛地点了几下头，他从巴基身上坐起，到床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套。

在撕开那个铝制包装时，斯蒂夫的手在不住地颤抖，半天没能打开。巴基一把夺过他手里的安全套，用牙齿咬开，低下头用嘴给他套在了阴茎上。斯蒂夫看着巴基的动作，他觉得自己已经到了危险边缘了，他很有可能一进入巴基就射出来，那可不好。他急躁地把润滑剂在手上挤了一大块，覆上巴基光滑的臀部，用手指在他的后穴周围打转。他先是绕着他的后穴画圈，在感到巴基慢慢放松后伸进了一根手指。巴基克制住了一声呻吟。

斯蒂夫的手指在巴基体内开扩，不停抽插直到他觉得巴基的内壁都已经被润滑了。接着他伸入了第二根，然后是第三根。身下的巴基已经浑身通红，在床上难受似的扭动着身体，却把自己的臀部向斯蒂夫的手指推去。斯蒂夫觉得自己好像碰到了那一点，因为巴基突然大声吸了一口气。他满意地继续蹂躏巴基那一个敏感的地方，直到身下的人身体越来越红，直到巴基紧紧地抓住了他的手臂。

“操我、现在、”巴基喘着气说，眼神迷离。

三根手指相对于斯蒂夫的尺寸来说是远远不够的，但是巴基和他似乎都到了崩溃的边缘，斯蒂夫只好抽出手，挺身进入了巴基。

在他进入的那一刻，他们都发出一声沉闷的呻吟。

斯蒂夫缓慢地推进，感觉到巴基的后穴缩紧，再放松，他和着巴基的节奏进入着他，当他最终全部没入的时候，他们俩已经汗流浃背。

“动。”不需要巴基再说一个字，斯蒂夫就开始了身下的运动。他们的身体契合的像是已经认识了一辈子，感觉对彼此的每一寸肌肤都如此熟悉。斯蒂夫在巴基体内抽插，巴基在斯蒂夫身下呻吟，他们的胡乱的触碰着对方，胡乱地接吻，直到在一声闷哼中，他们俩都射了出来。

这一切都发生的太快了，都太快了，也许他们都有些紧张。斯蒂夫的头埋在巴基的颈窝里，粗粗地喘气，巴基的腿也无力地摊在床上，沉重地呼吸。斯蒂夫从他体内退出来，躺到了巴基身边。

“那有点快，我平常不会这样的。”斯蒂夫说，快速地瞥了巴基一眼。

“我也是，”斯蒂夫不知道是不是自己的错觉，但是他觉得巴基的耳朵更红了一些。“但是这感觉很好。”

“我也是，”斯蒂夫说，“你会在这里过夜吗？我是说、你想吗？”

“你愿意让我在这里过夜吗？”巴基说，侧过身看着斯蒂夫，“我现在觉得我说到你家里来的确有点快了。”

“你是说你后悔了？”斯蒂夫说，伸手覆上巴基的脸。

“不，”巴基说，握住斯蒂夫的手，看着他湛蓝的双眼，即使在黑暗的环境下都显得十分明亮。“我只是想、你会不会觉得我太、太随便。”

“我永远不会这么想，”斯蒂夫说，“我喜欢你，巴基。”

巴基看着他：“嗯，我也是。”

“你现在想洗澡吗？我们现在可以去洗澡了，”斯蒂夫说，把巴基从床上拉起来，自己朝浴室走去，“想加入我吗？”

“当然。”巴基立刻从床上跳下来。


End file.
